In dishwashers, after the washing process, the drying process is performed. In some embodiments, at the end of the washing and drying processes, the door of the dishwasher can be partially opened automatically, the hot vapor inside is discharged to the outside and the washed items are provided to dry faster. In dishwashers wherein the door is partially opened automatically at the end of the washing and drying processes, applying less heat in the drying process is sufficient and thus, energy is saved. Opening of the dishwasher door automatically, furthermore, prevents the vapor getting cold from condensing and leaving stains on the washed items. In the state of the art, in order that the door is opened automatically, door opening mechanisms are used which extend from the body towards the door and provide the door to be partially opened by pushing the door by the activation of the devices such as solenoid motor or electric motor. In some embodiments, the door latch providing the door to be locked is at the same time a part of the door opening mechanism, keeps the door locked during the washing program and furthermore, provides the door to be partially opened by pushing it at the end of the washing program. When the door is slightly opened by the door opening mechanism at the end of the washing program, the user sometimes tries to close the door by pushing it in the reverse direction, and this causes the door opening mechanism to be damaged.
In the state of the art European Patent No EP1733675 and European Patent Applications No EP0687439 and EP0711528, dishwashers are explained, the doors of which are opened automatically at the end of the washing program.